


Dinner for Two?

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Meredith are out on a date when they see someone they know
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Dinner for Two?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentlara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlara/gifts), [greyswlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Feels Right With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125933) by [agentlara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlara/pseuds/agentlara). 



> This was partially inspired by a fic I read and partially inspired by a conversation I had on twitter a few weeks ago. Hope you enjoy

Addison wasn’t regretting her decision to take Meredith to the Hibachi and Sushi Bar as she watched her girlfriend struggle with her chopsticks. Addison chuckled as Meredith dropped the chopsticks and picked the spicy tuna roll off of Addison’s plate with her fingers.

“You’re the one that said I was “the perfect 12 year old,” Addie,” Meredith said sticking her tongue out after she finished chewing. “That’s actually really good,” the blonde commented, before going back to her steak. She sliced off a piece and offered Addison her fork. The redhead picked up her chopsticks and expertly lifted the perfectly cooked steak to her mouth. Moaning as she chewed. “Show off,” Meredith said with a roll of her eyes.

“This is nice,” Addison commented after a while. Meredith nodded in agreement. It wasn’t often that they were able to go out to dinner together and their tastes made agreeing difficult as well, but this had been the perfect choice. Addison was craving good sushi and Meredith loved a perfectly cooked steak. They were so comfortable together sharing a meal, smiling warmly at one another and then, out of the corner of her eye Addison saw him. She blinked it had to be a mistake, he hated Hibachi. She decided to focus on Meredith instead as the blonde told her about a patient she’d been working on earlier in the day.

Conversation flowed and Addison forgot all about seeing him, until, “We should do this more often.” Meredith’s eyes locked on hers and they both turned their heads. They saw him, but he was too focused on his date to notice them. Addison’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the person standing next to her ex-husband. She bit her lip and tried not to squeal. A chorus of oh my gods would not pass through her lips. The couple headed towards the exit hand in hand, and the moment they were out of sight, Addison released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. They were quiet for a moment and eventually Meredith broke the silence.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” and they both laughed at the absurdity or the situation.

“I didn’t see that coming,” Addison chuckled. “I am so giving Mark a hard time about this,” Addison added mischievously.

“After all 67 threesome propositions he’s made just this week, definitely,” Meredith said with a smirk. “And we both know Derek isn’t into threesomes,” she added and Addison just laughed in response.


End file.
